<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate Fate by topkyungsoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752450">Unfortunate Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo'>topkyungsoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 18 years having the soulmate danger meter without knowing who the person is, Kyungsoo finally meets his other half in a very unfortunate way.</p><p>[ For top!soo fest round 4: Soulmate AU ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>top!soo fest: round 4 (2020-2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time joining fest and writing a fanfic. Be nice, be gentle. Thank you mods for the opportunity!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo saw his soulmate when he was a child. But to his dismay, he never knew who his real soulmate is. Because he remembers, the danger meter existed after a traumatic accident that took away the lives of his parents.</p><p>Being left alone after the tragic tragedy, the boy never cared about the permanent symbol on the back of his left wrist. If he could, he would erase the changing colour symbol, similar to a phone’s battery indicator from being part of his body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>It was a happy day for the Doh family. Mr. Doh finally got his most awaited holiday after finishing the big project for his company and he wanted to spend his day with his little family. They woke up early that day to get ready for their outing. The family of three planned to go to the zoo after having breakfast at home. Mrs. Doh prepared some lavish Korean breakfast for her husband and for her son, she served some toast with sausage and egg. She joined his husband after preparing the meals.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kyungsoo woke up with so much energy that day. He woke up without having to wait for his mum. His clothes were already prepared by himself last night and his mother helped him to iron them. He washed his face and brushed his teeth. He took a quick shower and dried himself before wearing his clothes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When he went downstairs, his parents were already at the dining table. “Morning appa, morning omma!” He greeted them. Mr. and Mrs. Doh happily replied to his greeting. They ate their meals with a pleasant atmosphere. The drive to the zoo was filled with the singing from the youngest family member to the nursery rhyme he learnt at his pre-school. The parents joined their son to complete the song and without even realizing, they arrived at the famous holiday locale.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Their day was well spent with the educational visit before they filled up their stomach with the famous eatery place nearest to the zoo. Being a food hunter himself, Mr. Doh always planned his free time by visiting famous restaurants around the place he went. He searched around the famous restaurant near the zoo and found out the area has a well-known seafood restaurant.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The Doh family enjoyed their lunch at the seafood house before they went to Hangang River to do some physical activities. They rented bicycles and toured around the riversides. To Kyungsoo, it was the best ever in his whole life.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Except, it did not end in the way he hoped for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Just a moment after leaving the diner, both of his parents felt a numbing pain on their wrists. Mr. and Mrs. Doh looked at each other with puzzled eyes. ‘This can’t be good,’ they thought. </i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>[BREAKING NEWS]</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It was reported that the husband and son of LG Electronics first woman CEO got involved in a drunk driving accident. The husband, Mr. Oh died on the scene meanwhile the son was transferred to the nearest hospital. The other victims involved in the incident are the pedestrians which consist of a family of three. They are badly injured after they get hit by the car driven by Mr. Oh. The drunk driver suffers some mild injuries.” </i>
</p><p><i>After Kyungsoo woke up, all he remembered was he had lost both of his parents and a new uninvited symbol tattooed on his left wrist.</i> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rubs his wrist. He has seen this symbol before. His parents also have them. They said it is a danger meter. Changing colour from time to time, especially when their soulmate is in danger or gets hurt from an accident. Sometimes they can even feel each other emotionally. </p><p>Soulmate. Kyungsoo never understands what soulmate is all about. His mother said, a soulmate is someone who you want to spend all of your life with. Just like how his father and mother met each other, fell in love and spent their life together. His mother also explained the soulmate meter only appeared if they got in contact with their soulmate through direct touching or their eyes met each other. Depending on which method is more prominent. Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly understand how he got his soulmate meter.</p><p>He didn’t even remember when he met his soulmate. Was it before the accident happened? Or was it after he regained his consciousness? All he remembered was, he woke up to a comatose mother and his father was confirmed dead on the way to the hospital. </p><p>Now it has been 18 years since the accident happened. Kyungsoo tries to move on and lives his own life. Fortunately, he has his grandmother to take care of him. The boy does his best in ignoring the pain of growing up without parents. His grandmother pampers him with the love he needs and he does not want that to change at all.<br/>
He tugs the wrist band and hides the meter. It has been hiding under the wrist band or a watch since Kyungsoo enrolled in middle school. It was easier that way rather than answering those mundane questions. He himself doesn’t like to answer the cliche questions such as who is his soulmate, when did they meet, and where is she right now? Funny when all they thought, a soulmate to a man must be a woman.</p><p>Was it wrong to have a same gender soulmate then?</p><p>The honk sound signals that Chanyeol has arrived to pick him up. After leaving the high school, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have been attending the same university. Chanyeol’s task everyday is to pick him up. Sometimes, if he’s early, he will have his breakfast at Kyungsoo’s house first. Grandma Do is so fond of Chanyeol so she doesn’t mind preparing extra food for Kyungsoo’s only best friend.</p><p>Growing up alone, the orphan boy doesn’t have a lot of friends. When most of his classmates knew about his parents, all those sympathetic looks they gave to him made him feel uncomfortable. He wishes he can keep that incident a secret to himself forever, safe from anyone to judge. But it is almost impossible because the accident involved some well-known names. Some people who tried to befriend him always have other motives than just being good friends to him.</p><p>But Chanyeol is different, Kyungsoo thought. The lonely boy rejected Chanyeol’s offer of friendship a few times before he surrendered to him. That boy is too persistent to be friends with him. Kyungsoo finds him as a nuisance at first but Chanyeol is great in making him feel acceptable and comfortable so he doesn’t mind having a best friend.</p><p>But if there’s one thing he could complain about his best friend, it would be how easy for Chanyeol to let other people get into his life. Just a moment he has a friend but after that, Chanyeol brought another person into Kyungsoo’s life.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>“..... Baekhyun wants to have lunch together today, what time does your class end?”</p><p>Chanyeol's question is left unanswered. The boy is so busy daydreaming that he doesn't notice his best friend is talking to him.</p><p>“Soo, do you hear me?” Chanyeol nudges his best friend with his right elbow. Another hand tries to control the wheel.</p><p>“Huh? Yeah. What’s it?”</p><p>Kyungsoo blatantly questions. Chanyeol only sighs. It is well-known to the guy that his passenger is always daydreaming around this month. It is almost the time, his parents’ death anniversary.</p><p>Separated only by three days, Kyungsoo has to sit down at the funeral hall once again right after they buried his father. The wake led by his uncle, Kyungsoo was too young to understand the situation at that time.</p><p>“Baekhyun wants to have lunch together. What time do you finish your class today?”</p><p>“I finish at 1. Are we going to the usual place?” Kyungsoo prays more.</p><p>“Baek wanna eat outside the campus. New sushi place he said. Is it fine for ya?”</p><p>Kyungsoo only nods and continues to look on his left. The conversation ends there and the car fills with songs played on the radio. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, knowing that the boy probably is not in the mood today.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p>If there any soulmate can be proved without any significant symbol, Chanyeol and Baekhyun probably a direct proof of what soulmate is all about. From food to music, from fashion to healthy lifestyle, they really complement each other. People often mistaken them as a soulmate couple. But in reality, they are just best friends.</p><p>Grandma Do used to have the same thought before. After explaining their situation, Kyungsoo’s grandmother understands why they look like they’re a match in heaven. </p><p>There are times when the best friends are too tired to explain, they just admit that they are a couple. Just lacking in the danger meter. It is not rare to have a partner without a soulmate meter.</p><p>Even today, Baekhyun and Chanyeol never cease to make him think they are soulmates with no symbols. Why can’t they just become a couple, you ask? </p><p>Because of Chanyeol’s pride. The tallest of the three puts too much trust on the soulmate meter. He believes that his own love story should happen only when he meets his own soulmate. He promises he will take care of his soulmate with care and love. Therefore, he doesn’t want to get involved in any relationship except for his soulmate.</p><p> </p><p>The sushi restaurant is packed with people trying the new dining place. The trio are lucky to get a table before other visitors swarm the place. Their menu seems to fit his best friends’ taste buds. The duo have been enjoying the food without caring for Kyungsoo, the third party. Only after they order for the third time, Kyungsoo’s presence gets noticed by them.</p><p>“You don’t like the food, Soo?” Baekhyun asks, mouth filled with raw salmon. “We order your favourite.”</p><p>“Not really in mood.” Kyungsoo just plays with the rice in his bowl using the chopstick.</p><p>“It’s November, Baek,” Chanyeol whispers slowly.</p><p>Shocked by the statement, Baekhyun sighs in defeat. “Time sure flies fast. What date is today?” he checks his phone for the date and gets shocked again. “It’s this weekend. Do you want us to drive you there? Maybe we can stop by my aunt’s flower shop before that. How’s that sound?”</p><p>Kyungsoo only nods. That has been their routine anyway.</p><p>“Do you think that person will come before you again, Soo?” Two years ago, there’s someone who came to visit Kyungsoo’s parents' graves before him. They left some flowers behind and also a note saying ‘I am sorry’ attached to them. It made Kyungsoo wonder who the visitors could be but he never prayed on it too much. Maybe they are his parents’ friends.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo comes to visit on that weekend, there’s already a bouquet of flowers on the grave. Again, the flowers come along with an apologizing note. Whoever that person  is, hopefully, his parents will forgive him or her. Kyungsoo greets his parents as usually he did before this. Chanyeol and Baekhyun join the bowing session and then they leave Kyungsoo alone to have his own time with his parents. </p><p>“Omma, appa, I miss you. A lot. Grandma is doing great. She says sorry for not being able to come again this year. She thought if she came here, she couldn’t stop her tears. But how about me? Why do I have to cope with this when I never ask for it?” Tears start to gather in his eyes.</p><p>“It was really hard without both of you. I couldn’t remember your warmth anymore. Everyday feels like torture but because of grandma, I couldn’t say it was hard. The studies are tough. I wish you can see how I struggle to finish them all. I miss you. Really, really miss you two. Send me some support from there. I will really need it.”</p><p>Kyungsoo wipes his tears, gives a bow once again and stares at their graves for quite some time.</p><p>“I will see you next time.”</p><p>On the way back to the parking lot, his symbol glowers in pink under his wristband after he passes by a stranger beside him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The sound of heavy footsteps echo on the asphalt. They sound like a person in running motion, followed by several more running steps. A person on the front is running with plastic bags swinging on his side. People who run at the back are donned in white corporate shirts and black suits. Their outfits were completed with the black tie and dress shoes. It seems like serious matter is going on because the chasing doesn't even stop in the public area.</p><p>Kyungsoo just strolls around the street before he goes to buy his groceries when he collides with whoever is running on the street. They both fall on the floor with Kyungsoo’s back falling flat on it and the other person drops on his upper body. Coincidently, their wrists throb and their danger meters turn into red colour. They wince and try to get up from the floor only to realise that the contents of the plastic bag has spread on the asphalt, the zip of Kyungsoo’s sweater stuck to the other person's bracelet.</p><p>The stranger carefully tries to disentangle his bracelet from Kyungsoo’s cloth but his hands are shaking too much so he cannot entangle it properly. Kyungsoo tries to rip it but the stranger stops him. </p><p>“This is precious to me. I cannot break it.” The stranger sounds so nervous and anxious.</p><p>“But there’s no other way from-”</p><p>Even before Kyungsoo finishes his words, the man trembles even more and his eyes shake while looking at Kyungsoo.</p><p>He utters panically, “We don’t have time for this.” The man takes a look at his back and he can see the people in black are coming closer to them. Without saying a word, the other guy pulls Kyungsoo's right hand and starts to run. He is very grateful for that because his left hand was still throbbing because of the danger meter. He cannot be sure if he can manage to handle the tight grip.</p><p>Kyungsoo who gets dragged along the run leads the stranger to a more crowded area. After they manage to get lost from the men in black, they try to hide in a secluded alley.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>The other boy doesn’t reply but only looks to the floor, one hand holding his other hand. The pain right hand seems to hit his nerve. It also glows in bright red. Bright red means his soulmate is in danger.</p><p>“Hey,” the guy finally lifts his head at Kyungsoo soft calls. Their eyes meet each other for a moment. Kyungsoo moves closer to the other man’s face. Without even realizing what he is doing, the two lips make contact. The stranger’s lips feel like a sweet sugar taste and he even leans on the kisses. Before Kyungsoo could even find an opening, he is pushed back and a punch lands on his cheek.</p><p>“Wh-what are you doing? Why do you kiss me?”</p><p>Kyungsoo can even taste blood in his inner cheek. He laughs at the absurdity. That boy even leans for the kiss now he asks why. He doesn’t have an answer for that. He did it on impulse and got shocked when the boy even received the kiss.</p><p>“Well at least they leave.” Kyungsoo states. He takes off his sweater and hands it to the boy's chest. “Take this and hide well. Till we meet again.”</p><p>Just like that, Kyungsoo leaves the man alone in the alley and doesn’t notice that the soulmate meter changes its colour into a pinkish glow. But the other man notices the glower and surprises with colour. Pink, excitement in between soulmates when they meet each other.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo said till we meet again, he doesn’t expect it to happen quickly like this.</p><p>He went to get his usual stock of cigarettes when he met the stranger again.</p><p>“So, Oh Sehun is your name?” Kyungsoo mutters the words to himself rather than asking directly to the boy. </p><p>That low voice seems to shock the man behind the counter. “Huh?” He shrieks. </p><p>“Are you new here? I have never seen your face before.” Kyungsoo asks casually while putting his items on the counter. Sehun, the stranger, rings them before asking if he wants a plastic bag or not. </p><p>“Yeah, just got here a week or two. You want a plastic bag? It will be charged for 500 won.” </p><p>Kyungsoo just nods at the question and requests for his favourite cigarette pack. “You don’t look like someone who smokes.” The man, Sehun utters.</p><p>“I smoke when I'm stressed. So, you can tell if the person smokes or not too?” The customer raises an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“Not really. I get you wrong anyway.” Sehun proceeds to tell the price and Kyungsoo gives his card for the cashier to tap it on the cash register. The boy couldn’t help but to see if there was any symbol on his customer wrist. Sehun feels a bit disappointed when Kyungsoo’s right wrist is clean from any meter.</p><p>“Well see you around.” Before Kyungsoo leaves, the cashier calls out to him. </p><p><i>‘It’s now or never,’</i> Sehun thought.</p><p>“Hey, what’s your name?” </p><p>“You don’t have to know.” He smirks and leaves the store. Kyungsoo doesn’t have the intention to let the stranger know his name.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Since their meeting that night, Sehun is always in a good mood. He looks forward to seeing Kyungsoo come to the convenience store he works at as a part timer. It has been some time he feels happy after keep changing his place to stay.</p><p>He quickly hired for his job, met his soulmate and the room he rents got a nice view of the town too. Even though it is unfortunate that those men managed to find him here even faster than before. Maybe he needs to move his place again later but for now, he tries to enjoy what he can have at the moment.</p><p>The thing he prioritises right now should be getting his soulmate name.</p><p>Maybe they can get closer after knowing each other. Sehun has met his soulmate once. That was when he was four years old. He remembers getting curious at the symbol that suddenly exists on his right inner wrist. His father had talked a lot about the soulmate meter.</p><p>The meter is also known as a danger meter. It shaped like a battery symbol on the smartphone. It changes colour depending on different situations. From his memories, his father explained some of the colour represented. On a casual day, the symbol should be the same colour as their soulmate skin colour. It serves as a reminder to the couple that they have a piece of their soulmate skin colour on their body.</p><p>Red represents danger. People are always on alert mode if this colour shows itself. Green means stability. Pink is for happiness or excitement. Maroon is a state where their soulmates are on the brink of death and all black just means death itself.</p><p>Mostly people will not last that long if their partner has left the world but in some rare cases, their danger meter can turn into a new colour if they are destined to meet a new soulmate. It is extremely rare and no one has experienced it since many years ago.</p><p>Sehun's father kept telling him to find his soulmate if he could because Mr. Oh didn’t get to meet his soulmate when he was still alive. Sehun’s mother was not his soulmate. They met through an arranged marriage and Mr.Oh didn’t want Sehun to fall in the same fate as him. That is why his father talked too much about soulmate to him even though Sehun is too young to understand anything. He touches his bracelet for a while. On this day, Sehun can feel that he misses his dad a lot.</p><p>Now Sehun is sure of his own soulmate, he is determined to get closer with him. Slowly but surely.</p><p>But the man’s dream is crushed immediately after he meets his soulmate once again. When Kyungsoo comes through the door, his hand is slinged with another person following at the back. They seem happily laughing at something.</p><p>Their eyes meet for a moment but Kyungsoo quickly avoids the gaze. They enter the store to look for some food to fill their stomach.</p><p>“It’s him?” Chanyeol asks in a whisper. Kyungsoo just nods and tries to look nonchalant about it. They wander along the isles, trying to find anything that can fit their appetite right now.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s him, Soo?” His tall friend steals a look at the cashier.</p><p>“I told ya right, I kissed him on impulse. I don’t even know why I did that.” He explains exasperatedly.</p><p>Chanyeol just shakes his head. “That’s so bold of you. I don’t know you can do that too.” The tall friend teases. Kyungsoo playfully hits his friend, unaware of the eyes watching him from far.</p><p>“Baekhyun is in the mood for the Home Run Ball, right? Should we buy this for him?”</p><p>Kyungsoo nods and Chanyeol just picks the snack and puts it in their basket. “Just buy anything. If he’s not in the mood, he can eat it later.”</p><p>“Don’t you wanna check if he really related to that?'' Chanyeol points at his wrist band.</p><p>“Don’t be absurd. I cannot just ask him like that.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. There is no way Kyungsoo is going to ask that guy about the soulmate thingy. If he can stay away from the topic, the best thing is not to pray on it anymore.</p><p>The taller is still not letting the issue finish there. “Well, there’s no wrong in asking anyway. The meter won’t lie anyway.”</p><p>Kyungsoo only sighs. There is no way out if Chanyeol is involved in this matter. He will keep pestering about it until Kyungsoo actually confirms whether this Sehun is Kyungsoo’s soulmate or not.</p><p>That soulmate meter maniac.</p><p>They pick up more snacks before they pay for them. Chanyeol rechecks everything to make sure that nothing they forget to buy, especially Baekhyun’s orders. He easily gets irritated if he doesn’t get what he ordered.</p><p>They are ready to check out their items when Chanyeol suddenly gets clingy with Kyungsoo. He slings his hand onto Kyungsoo’s and studies his best friend's possible soulmate's reaction. One of the traits for soulmates is they get jealous easily. The taller notices that the cashier tries to calm his own facial expression. Kyungsoo’s best friend almost snort at his reaction. Probably what Kyungsoo thought is not wrong after all.</p><p>The only thought that crossed Sehun’s mind at that time was that maybe he was not destined to be with his soulmate just like how father did.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo is busy with his university stuff until he forgets about his soulmate in the following weeks. This semester subjects are really on demand. They require a lot of field work and paperworks he needs to finish on. The amount of nicotine he consumed these weeks is really worrying. Even his grandmother warns about his health. He only takes a break after Baekhyun asks him to watch a movie this weekend.</p><p>He almost rejects Baekhyun’s invitation but maybe he needs this outing after all.</p><p>When he sees only Baekhyun arrives at his door that weekend, he gets curious where Chanyeol has been lately.</p><p>Like he already read Kyungsoo’s mind, Baekhyun sighs and half-heartedly speaks, “Chanyeol is busy with his photography club. They are recruiting new members next week so they have meetings for promotions and what not.” Baekhyun looks dejected when his partner in crime doesn’t even have time to spare for him these days.</p><p>“Well, you still have me, don’ ya?”</p><p>“Geez, I don’t know what I should do if I don’t have you, Soo.”</p><p>“Don’t get too sad. Movie on me?”</p><p>“Already booked ‘em online. Cannot afford to break my neck watching it at the lowest seat. I heard they got sold out on the first day though. But nachos and cola on you then.”</p><p>“With extra cheese?”</p><p>“Extra cheese!!”</p><p>They really enjoyed the movie. No wonder it was sold out even on the first day. Seeing Baekhyun’s satisfied smile makes Kyungsoo smile too.</p><p>They are ready to go home when Kyungsoo feels a stinging pulse on his left wrist. Kyungsoo grimaces at the pain and checks his wrist. The symbol starts to change its colour into red colour. It is a sign his soulmate is in danger.</p><p>A man is running on the street and then bumps onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder and he is pushed onto Baekhyun arms. A few men in black suits run after that guy.</p><p>“Sehun?” Without waiting anymore, he follows the men on the run. Baekhyun, who doesn’t know why his friend is acting like that, just quickly runs behind.</p><p>They arrive at a dark place under a bridge. There is only one street lamp that lights the place. Kyungsoo sees a man already on the floor and another three men surrounded him.</p><p>Sehun moves backwards in an attempt to keep himself away from those men in black but his effort is futile because his body doesn’t seem to cooperate with him.</p><p>The man in the middle moves to grab Sehun’s jacket and lifts him up. “We waited long enough,” a punch lands on Sehun's stomach and he coughs at the impact.</p><p>“Now, you come with us.” The man drags Sehun forcefully. Even though he tries to resist, he barely does anything to that man. He twists both of Sehun's hands to his back and now he is pushed from the back. Sehun doesn’t stop struggling and still tries to release himself. When it’s too hard for the man to handle him, the other men help to immobile the boy.</p><p>Their movement stopped when they saw two people standing at the ends of the under bridge. One of the men in black shouts at them, “Who are you?”</p><p>“Let him go,” Kyungsoo commands.</p><p>The man snickers, “And if we don’t, what are you gonna do?”</p><p>“We will fight until you do,” Baekhyun replies this time. He throws his bag to the side and is ready to take a stance for the fight. Kyungsoo is shocked by Baekhyun’s words but no doubt his best friend can take down these men with his hapkido skill.</p><p>Kyungsoo also takes his stance and still tries to persuade them to let Sehun go. “We don’t have to go this way if you guys let him go.”</p><p>The man who is still holding Sehun tight hisses at the two friends, “We can’t do that, kids. He is ours.” He signals his partners and they run towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.<br/>
Baekhyun dodges the first swing and manages to land a punch on the man’s gut. He tries to neck slice the guy but he catches Baekhyun’s hand and flips him over to the ground. Baekhyun’s groan makes Kyungsoo miss the attack coming at his head. He kicks the stomach and the guy bends forward at the impact.</p><p>He applies some jujitsu skills on that man and he knocks out for instance. He helps Baekhyun by kicking the man off Baekhyun. The man falls over the asphalt and groans in pain.</p><p>But he recovers quickly and is already up on his legs when Kyungsoo tries to help Baekhyun from the floor. Kyungsoo asks if he can do his favourite kick this time and he just nods. They hook each other's arms behind their back and Kyungsoo raises Baekhyun up from his back. Baekhyun lands a Brazilian kick on the neck and the man in black faints on the spot.</p><p>The best friends celebrate their works with a high five and only to realise Sehun is still held by the last man left. The muffle sounds make them turn around and they see the man cups Sehun’s mouth and he already drags him away from under the bridge.</p><p>They run towards Sehun and Kyungsoo instructs Sehun to bend his body. The muffled man bites on the fingers and the hand goes away from his mouth. After he bends, Baekhyun swings his leg and kicks the man's face. Sehun is released from his hold and Kyungsoo quickly pulls him closer. Baekhyun gives another kick to the body and they run away from the place. They run as fast as they can and take the cab to save themselves.</p><p>They breathe a sigh of relief after they see the man who ran after them throw a frustrated punch to the air. The driver drives the trio to Kyungsoo house.</p><p>Not long after they are back at home, Chanyeol arrives frantically. He goes to check Kyungsoo whose face is turning greenish black with bruises.</p><p>“What happened? Why are you guys injured like this?”<br/>
He turns to Baekhyun to see his split lips. “That looks awful.” While proceeding to press on the wound. He gains a bunch of profanities from the hapkido kids.<br/>
“Well, Sehun happens.” Baekhyun jabs, looking at the guy sitting on the end of the couch.</p><p>“Mind to share, Soo?” Chanyeol eyes his friend. How the hell does his friend's soulmate manage to come to Kyungsoo house?</p><p>“We are on the way back from a movie when I felt pain on my wrist,” Kyungsoo shows his hand and it is still red from the burning pain he felt before.</p><p>“On his run, he collided with me. The same guys from before are chasing him down the street. I followed them and Baekhyun helped me to beat them.”</p><p>Baekhyun interrupts, “Yeah I don’t know why Kyungsoo suddenly wants to be a Good Samaritan but he seems to recognise this man and so we helped him.” Baekhyun even gets to confide about the bruises forming at his back from the flips those guys have done to him.</p><p>Chanyeol only sighs and ruffles his own hair. He never thought Kyungsoo would be involved in a fight just to save someone, but that someone is his own soulmate though. He guesses he should understand why his friend is acting on impulse though.</p><p>The room only fills with Baekhyun’s groaning when Sehun speaks up.<br/>
“I… I am sorry. I shouldn’t let you guys be involved in this. It’s… it’s my personal matter.” Sehun can only look at the floor. He can’t even look at how affectionate Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are. He attends Kyungsoo wounds with care and his soulmate seems to lean on his touch a lot.</p><p>“Well if this personal problem means you are getting hurt, I don’t think we should sit still and just watch.” Kyungsoo objected. He definitely feels responsible in protecting Sehun. It is not the first time he saw Sehun getting chased by those men. Also, they have body built that it is impossible for Sehun to fight them alone. Both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun got lucky because they learnt some martial arts during their high school.</p><p>But somehow, it seems like their bodies are no longer fit to use their skills. Looking how easily Baekhyun was thrown to the floor, maybe it is time to hone their skills once again.</p><p>“But… if you get involved in this, you will get hurt too.” Sehun mutters.</p><p>Baekhyun clicks his tongue, “We already got hurt. There’s no way out anymore.” His words make the room turn silent.</p><p>“Who are those guys?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence. “Why do they keep running after you?” He really needs to know about them. Why do they keep on chasing Sehun? What they want from him?</p><p>Sehun feels hesitant to answer those questions. He rather keeps the answers to himself. They are basically strangers. There is no way they can help him out. Maybe this is just a one time thing. They will back out if he tells them the truth.</p><p>“You are not going to answer my question? We are trying to help you.” Kyungsoo got pissed off with the silence treatment they got. Why is he so preserved for not answering the questions?</p><p>“Help me? How are you going to help me when I don’t even know your name?” Sehun snaps. “We are basically strangers. It’s just… we got unlucky to meet on the street like that.” Sehun tries to hold his anger through his fists.</p><p>What a joke. All this time Sehun wants to get to know him, Kyungsoo always comes to the store with Chanyeol. When Sehun has the courage to ask his name, his soulmate just brushes it away by saying he doesn’t need to know his name. And now, he wants to help him? Is Sehun a joke to him?</p><p>The tension rises up when Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything after Sehun lashes out. Chanyeol tries to cool them down. He notices that the red marks on Kyungsoo's hand is not because of the danger meter but it comes from Sehun’s hands instead. They look like hand prints to him. Of course Sehun would get hurt too if his two best friends are in bad shape. Sometimes the soulmates could reflect on each other when they are hurting.</p><p>Just like how they can feel each other emotionally, they can get hurt at the same spot at the same time. In Kyungsoo’s case right now, Sehun’s reddish arms are reflecting on his soulmate's hands too.</p><p>“Alright, can we talk again later, when we all are cooled down? Shouting like this won’t help us to solve anything, okay?” Luckily there’s a sane person in the house that can control the tension in the room.</p><p>“Soo, go prepare a room for Sehun to rest,” when Kyungsoo makes a protest noise, Chanyeol raises up his stern voice. “Kyungsoo, <i>please.</i>” His small friend goes to prepare the room with Baekhyun without being given any choice anymore. He grumbles along the way but still follows Chanyeol instructions.</p><p>Sehun flinches when Chanyeol moves towards him. “Hey, it’s okay. I just want to check your wrists, is that fine?” Only after Sehun gives his hands does Chanyeol take a seat in front of him and inspect the mark. Fortunately, there’s only small scratches on his wrist and nothing serious forming on his both wrist. Chanyeol can’t help but to notice the symbol is turning into yellowish orange, a sign that these soulmates are feeling dissatisfaction with each other.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The next day, Chanyeol decides to become the middleman for these two still angry men. He prepares breakfast for them since Kyungsoo grandma is away for the time being. The taller one tries to talk about Sehun when Kyungsoo helps him with breakfast.</p><p>“Don’t you think you’re too harsh yesterday, Soo?” Chanyeol cautiously approaches his friend.</p><p>“We just want to help him but if he refuses like that, what can we even do? He was obviously hurting.” Kyungsoo rebukes.</p><p>Chanyeol backs up the other by saying, “Well he did mention it’s a personal matter. You wouldn’t want people to be involved in your personal stuff too, right?” </p><p>Kyungsoo has no objection on that matter. He was known to hate it when people probed into his private life. </p><p>Chanyeol gives a solution on how to let his soulmate accept their hands. They need to know each other more and declare their soulmate status. Maybe, with this way, they can gain each other's trust and it is easier to open up about their life.</p><p>The table is full with mouthwatering breakfast Chanyeol and Kyungsoo prepares just now. There is even chicken soup for them to eat. The side dishes left by Grandma Doh is enough for the four guys to feast on.</p><p>After filling their stomach, they finally sit at the living room and sit facing each other. Chanyeol starts the conversation by introducing himself. After getting to know each other, Baekhyun is shocked by the fact Kyungsoo and Sehun are actually soulmates. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the exact carbon copy of Kyungsoo’s left wrist symbol printed on Sehun's right wrist. They glow in pink for a moment before it returns to its original state.</p><p>“So Kyungsoo has met his soulmate, now what? We are left to find our own soulmate now? I am really really disappointed.” Baekhyun tutts. His best friends even have nerve to keep this important news from him. No wonder they keep going to the store without him. Leaving him alone to attend Grandma Doh.</p><p>“Oh by the way, since we are talking about soulmates, I want to show you something.” all focus on Chanyeol after that. He pulls the sleeve of his left hand and there is a camera symbol on it.</p><p>“Youuu bastard!” Baekhyun playfully pulls Chanyeol’s sweater and teasingly raises his hand for a punch. “Where did you find her?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes lingering at Baekhyun.</p><p>Chanyeol's smile reaches his ears. He doesn’t want to tell them about his soulmate like this but when will the opportunity come again next time. “It’s him, by the way. We met during our club activity. He is our new member.”</p><p>“I thought you will recruit new members next, no?” Baekhyun asks in curiosity.</p><p>“That’s during the club week, next week. He just came to help one of the club members with some ideas but I think it would be nice to just let him join the club. I can take care of him better this way.” Chanyeol words make his best friends woos at the cheesy remark.</p><p>Sehun feels awkward in between the trios. Maybe Sehun really doesn’t belong to where Kyungsoo is. But one thing he realises now, Chanyeol is not Kyungsoo's boyfriend. “So, both of you are not in a relationship then?” Sehun blurts out and points at those two. His remarks make the three musketeers laugh out loud.<br/>
It’s obvious they are not when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both have their own different soulmate marks. “We are just best friends.” Chanyeol tutts while wiping his tears. The newcomer is really funny. Probably that’s why Sehun never talks to his soulmate when he tags along to the store.</p><p>The betrayal look on Sehun's face totally cracks them up again. “Is that why you never speak to me when this giant follows me to the store?” Sehun only nods and gets embarrassed with the misunderstanding they are having right now. Kyungsoo knows he is his soulmate and Chanyeol is not even dating him.</p><p>“I guess that’s why Sehun got angry last night. You have been teasing him too much, Soo. I told you, you should’ve talked to him to clear up everything.” the tallest said.</p><p>In the end, they don’t even get to ask why Sehun being chased by those scary looking men. Chanyeol has taken all their focus from the main issue they are having at that moment. Kyungsoo gives a ride to Sehun and they exchange numbers. “Call me anytime you need me. I am sorry if my friends are being too loud. Especially Baekhyun, he has no sense of control.”</p><p>Sehun just dismisses Kyungsoo with ‘it’s okay’. He likes the idea of having loud friends. He doesn’t mind spending time with them again.</p><p>“And I am sorry for playing hard to get with you. I shouldn’t do -” Sehun silences him with a finger to his mouth. “It’s fine. As long as I know you now.” he smiles. “I will call you,” he shakes his phone and leaves the car. “Thanks for the ride, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo can feel his body tingling when his soulmate calls his name.</p><p>Their love story finally starts to bloom after the incident. Kyungsoo frequently drops by Sehun’s work place when he has time. At night, they text each other until they fall asleep. Sometimes they video call when Kyungsoo gets too busy to meet.</p><p>They slowly get to know each other too. Even though there is still no answer about those guys, Kyungsoo decides to give some space for Sehun to take his time and maybe one day, he will open up when he’s ready. It has been 2 months since that night and he is also shocked with the progress they made since Kyungsoo never even bothered to find Sehun before. Probably the soulmate bond makes them grow closer.</p><p>Sehun has to admit, he is happy right now. Not only he gets to meet his soulmate but he also gains two more friends that he can depend on. At first, he is wary of being friends with Baekhyun because in some way, he seems to hate Sehun joining their group but it is just a baseless assumption only.</p><p>Baekhyun is actually very sweet to him. He even offered to teach him basic hapkido in case he gets disturb again. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind him that much because he, now, pays more attention to his own soulmate than his friends these days. That guy is totally whipped for his partner. He still hasn't officially introduced his partner yet but he decides to let everyone meet him when they have dinner next weekend. He wants Grandma Doh to be there too on the get-going.</p><p> </p><p>The convenient store part-timer is really nervous to meet Grandma Doh. They do not have the chance to meet each other yet because she was away for quite some time. When she is back in the city, Kyungsoo plans to let his grandmother meet his own soulmate alongside Chanyeol's. Kyungsoo helps his grandma to prepare for the dinner. She still doesn’t have any idea that the dinner is not a casual gathering they have together with his besties. He is excited to let his one and only closest family member meet his soulmate.</p><p>Despite being nonchalant about soulmate before, he still listens to his grandmother’s story about her own soulmate she met when she was young. She even told him about his parents stories. How they meet, how his father proposed to his mother and how hard they tried to conceive him. That’s why when they were still alive, they gave all their love to him. Suddenly, Kyungsoo feels sad about it. His parents didn’t get to see his soulmate in person. Maybe next time he will bring Sehun to meet his parents.</p><p>The first guest who arrives is Baekhyun. It is a rare scene to see Baekhyun arrive before Chanyeol. Usually they come together but today, Chanyeol needs to fetch his soulmate so he has to come alone. Baekhyun helps in whatever he can. Most of the food is already done by the family of two, so he sets up the table. When the older sees another two plates being set up on the table, she asks if they are having more guests today, Kyungsoo just smiles and wants her to wait for the surprise.</p><p>The bell sound signals another guest has arrived. Kyungsoo takes the door and he can see a trio standing at the door. “Sehun is too shy to ring the bell. I saw him standing at the front door, hesitating.” Chanyeol teases. Kyungsoo chuckles when Chanyeol tells him that. Sehun is too cute. It’s not his first time here but he knows, Sehun is just as nervous as he is.</p><p>“And he is...?” The house host gestures at an unfamiliar face. “My mate.” Chanyeol replies short. “I will tell everyone his name once we get inside.” Kyungsoo invites them in. Baekhyun and Grandma Doh are ready to welcome them.</p><p>“Aigoo, are these your new friends, Soo? Why you never invite them to our house?” She friendly slaps her grandson. “Come in. Make yourselves comfortable.” Sehun, Chanyeol and his soulmate join the older host to the dining table. They take their seat and Grandma Doh starts to distribute the food.</p><p>“So, mind to introduce yourself, kids?” The oldest of them six asks with curiosity.</p><p>Chanyeol gestures to his soulmate to speak first. “My name is Jongin, Kim Jongin. I am actually Chanyeol’s mate.” The new guest finally reveals his name to the others. “What, mate? Mate as a soulmate? Oh my god. If I knew you will bring someone this important, I should have prepared a better food. Is this enough for you? Aigoo, we should have bought more meat for a good day like this.” Grandma Doh is so excited to meet Chanyeol’s life partner.</p><p>“And how about you, son? Are you Kyungsoo’s mate?” Sehun chokes when the eldest woman guesses correctly about him. Kyungsoo gives him water to ease his throat.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Do I misspoke something?” Grandma Doh reads her grandson's facial expression. “No, you’re not. He is indeed my soulmate, Grandma.” His grandma is so happy to hear that news. Kyungsoo finally met his soulmate after having the symbol for 18 years without really knowing its other owner.</p><p>“So what is your name? You are so handsome. No offense Jongin you’re really handsome too,” Kyungsoo grandma exclaims.</p><p>“I’m Sehun. Oh Sehun.” Sehun said in a soft voice.</p><p>“Oh Sehun?” Jongin interrupts. “Do you have any relationship with late Mr. Oh from LG company? I remember his son named Oh Sehun too.”</p><p>Sehun freezes when the question is blurted by Jongin. How did he know his name?</p><p>This is impossible. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Sehun starts to get worried with this person called Kim Jongin. He seems to know a lot about LG Corporations . It’s possible to know his father's name because he was on the main board of the company previous years ago. And everyone knows he was the late husband of the current president of LG Electronic Corporation. But not many people know the name of their son. Even when the accident happened a few years ago, none of the newspaper or tabloids mentioned his name.</p><p>So, how does Jongin know that name? Specifically his name.</p><p>Sehun should ask Jongin in person where did he get those information from. He can ask him in person today. After an awkward moment during dinner last month, they don’t have a chance to meet each other again. But today, with the courtesy of Baekhyun feeling betrayed by his two friends, they finally get to gather once again.</p><p>Baekhyun complains as soon as they arrive at the diner. They don’t even get to order the food yet but their ears might bleed from all his talking and nagging. Baekhyun is finally silent when the food is served. They enjoy the good food and take a cigarette break.</p><p>Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went outside for the smoke and Jongin excused himself to the toilet. Sehun follows right after Jongin. Now Baekhyun is left alone again. Well, he can just kill his time with a mobile game.</p><p>Sehun waits until Jongin finishes his business when he tries to confront him.</p><p>“You know a lot about LG Corporations. Where do you find those infos?” Sehun approaches the man carefully.</p><p>“Internet and magazine. Some business books used LG for references. I read it here and there. Why?” Jongin asks Sehun back.</p><p>“Well, just asking. Since you are majoring in business, just wanna know what is the best source anyway.” Sehun tries to cover.</p><p>Jongin dries his hands after washing them and he adds more, “Well, if it’s about LG, I have my own way of finding them. Like how you’re the hidden or supposed to be a dead son of LG’s Electronic president.” He whispers the last sentence to Sehun’s ears. His eyes bulge after hearing that sentence.</p><p>“You know who I am?” He is exasperated.</p><p>“Who doesn't? Aren’t you supposed to be dead 18 years ago? Alongside with your father? I see you are still breathing right now.” Jongin jeers.</p><p>Sehun's eyes twitch at the remarks. “Dead? Where do you learn about this?”</p><p>Jongin grins at him. “Rumour has it all. Most of them reported that you’re supposed to be dead. But some tabloid said you’re still alive. The company makes no effort in declaring the fact. People just believed what they read because they can’t see it.”</p><p>Jongin moves closer to Sehun and their noses almost touch, “I only believe what I can see. And now, my observation is all correct. You are not dead.” He huffs. All this time, Jongin is looking for the truth. And now Sehun might be the answer to everything.</p><p>“And so what if I am not dead?” Sehun questions the other. How is his fake death related to Jongin?</p><p>“It can be a living proof that your mom fabricated her own son’s death.” Jongin’s revelation really shocks him. There’s not many people who know about this.</p><p>To the public eyes, Oh Sehun is supposed to be dead together with his father in a drunk driving accident. His existence was hidden from the public because his mother doesn’t want his father’s family to claim anything from her company. If Sehun is still alive, all the insurance money will go to him too.</p><p>If he is dead, Mr. Oh's family can only claim half of the insurance money and the ties between two families ended there. The company has suffered a lot with the compensation money they have to give to the unfortunate pedestrians’ family that involved the fatal accident, she wouldn’t want to lose more just for her mere useless husband.</p><p>“YOU!” Sehun grabs Jongin's collar shirt. “Who else knows about this? Name them all!” He’s fuming with the fact that an outsider knows about his fabricated death.<br/>
Jongin shows no remorse at all, “Why? You want your mama to silence us all too? Like how your mama did to my father’s attorney?”</p><p>Next thing Sehun realises, his hand swings to Jongin face. He grabs Jongin once again and punches that guy again. “Don’t. Speak. So. Low. Of. My. Mother!” He punches him for every word he says.</p><p>Jongin spits at Sehun and turns the boy around to the floor. “Your mom is already a bad bitch. I would care how I speak about that witch!” He also throws punches to him.</p><p>The fight only stops when Chanyeol pulls away Jongin from Sehun's torso. “What the hell are you doing?” He shouts at his soulmate. Why would he punch Sehun with no mercy at all?</p><p>Kyungsoo helps Sehun to get up from the floor. Kyungsoo is ready to attack Chanyeol’s mate when he spats, “If you are happy to defend your parents’ murderer’s son, feel free to punch me.” His fist stops in the middle air and a loud gasp fills the small bathroom.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Chanyeol punches Jongin hard in the jaw after he listens to his story. The murderer’s son is not Sehun but his own soulmate. Jongin is the son of the drunk driver who crashed into Mr. Oh's car and the impact has dragged Kyungsoo's family along in the accident.</p><p>Kyungsoo isn’t saying anything at all after the true story unfolds in front of him. Sehun was there during the accident. That explained why his symbol appeared when he woke up at the hospital. Sehun’s father, Mr. Oh died together with Kyungsoo's parents. The drunk driver who drove by the Oh family was Jongin’s father.</p><p>Kim exclaims that his father was forced to do the dirty work in order to save his family. His task was to kill Mr. Oh. In order to make it look like it just was an incident, Jongin's father is drugged and made to drink alcohol. Police investigation indicated that Mr. Kim has never been drugged. They only found his alcohol level has exceeded the permitted level for driving.</p><p>But the main culprit who threatened Mr. Kim and ordered him to kill Mr. Oh was Mrs. Oh herself. Or rather known as Mrs. Choi Chae Ryung, the new president of LG Electronic.</p><p>When Kyungsoo finally speaks, he states his dissatisfaction on what happened to his family. “If your damn family wanted to kill each other, then why…” he starts to tear up “why do I have to suffer too?” He drops to his knees.</p><p>“Bring back my parents! Sehun, bring back my father! My mom! Omma! Appa!” Kyungsoo wails and hits Sehun with his fists. “Bring them back! Bring them back, Sehun.”</p><p>The fists on his shirt feels tight with Kyungsoo sobbing at the park. His chest constricts when he sees his soulmate cry for his parents. “Please…” he begs. Both of his parents were innocent people who got caught in Oh’s family complications.</p><p>What makes it worse is their soulmate status. They are bonded by the symbols. Isn’t this too cruel for him? Having to accept someone who related to the cause of his parents death?</p><p>Kyungsoo stands up after he dries his tears. “Let’s stop meeting each other.” He drops the bomb suddenly. “I don’t think I can do this anymore. We…” The words feel heavy on his tongue. “We don’t even love each other, right?”</p><p>The sharp pain on his wrist makes Sehun whinces. He takes a look at his symbol. The battery life indicator is almost fading. Sehun gasps and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand.</p><p>“Please, don’t… don’t say that. You’re not serious, are you?” Sehun begs. He is just getting happy. They can spend more time getting to know each other. He had nothing to do with the murderer case. He would do anything to gain forgiveness from Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo forcefully lets go of Sehun’s hold. “No, I can’t do this. I don’t want to see your face. Let’s not meet each other anymore.” This time Sehun drops to his knees and the tear doesn’t want to stop flowing.</p><p>Chanyeol doesn’t say anything to Jongin when he turns his back and follows his best friend. He still can’t believe that he was destined to be with a son of a murderer.</p><p>Baekhyun torns in between following his best friends or helps their soulmates. Anger is what he should be feeling right now but they are just sons of the criminals. They never did anything to be receiving all the blames. Heck, Sehun was even one of the victims too.</p><p>Before he can offer his help to Jongin, the tattletale runs away, leaving behind both of them at the park.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hasn’t contacted him for days now. Every time he tries to call him, the call goes to voicemail box or either he declines the call. The texts were left on read and Baekhyun also doesn’t answer him.</p><p>Sehun is just about to enjoy this new phase of his life when it ruins in just one night. He rubs his danger meter. It’s always in a constant colour of blue right now. That shows Kyungsoo is in distress. He wants to talk with him. Sehun doesn’t even know he was supposed to be killed that night. Maybe that’s why he has been receiving the punishment from his mother.</p><p>All the scar on his body is the proof.</p><p>She wants to kill him for a long time but why doesn't she do it?</p><p>Why does she spare his life?</p><p>Every time Sehun thinks about his mother, he feels like he is summoning her. He greets the customer as usual only to feel like his heart stops beating when he sees the person who just comes in through the door.</p><p>The tight jaws, the body posture, the red dress, that expensive shade, those men in black.</p><p>“Lock the door.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The red alert on his wrist is what makes him wake up from sleep. It’s really red and Kyungsoo can feel it’s hurting his nerves. He can feel his head spinning due to the sudden waking up too. The red colour doesn’t usually hurt like this but this time, he can feel the pains. Is something wrong with Sehun?</p><p>He grabs his phone and wants to call him. But his ego wins against his conscience. He just bears with the pain and decides to call Baekhyun instead.</p><p>When Baekhyun arrives at Sehun's workplace, he sees a couple of people in working suits standing at the store entrance. He tries to call Sehun a few times but he doesn’t answer the phone. Kyungsoo sounds so worried through the phone. When Sehun doesn’t pick up his call, it makes Baekhyun even more aware of his whereabouts.</p><p>He wants to enter the store but the men guarding the door stop him. They even suggest that he go to the other store. Not giving up, Baekhyun calls out Sehun's name. His shouting is causing a ruckus that they have to immobilise him by dragging him away from the place. Baekhyun gives a fight but of course he is overpowered by them.</p><p>By the time he stops struggling, he sees a woman in a red dress and wearing a shade left the premise. She is guarded by the man who Baekhyun recognised as the guy who they tried to beat when saving Sehun previous months. The other men in suits follow him and quickly hop on the van parked behind the luxurious car outside.</p><p>Along with the men is Sehun, with his hands folded to his back and Baekhyun spots some wounds on his face. His left cheek is turning red, likes someone slapping him profusely.</p><p>Baekhyun shouts for Sehun’s name before they push his head to the ground, grinding on the gravel. Sehun turns to his left only to see two guys pinning his friend from moving.</p><p>“Baekhyun!” Sehun trashes his hold. “Let him go!” The man holding him tightens his grip and pushes him towards the car. “Let him go! Baekhyun!” Even with his shouting and trashing, they don’t let Baekhyun go. They only leave him alone after Sehun is forced to enter the van. The other two join them in the van and leave the store.</p><p> </p><p>When Baekhyun breaks the news to his friends, Kyungsoo feels sicker than he was before. He has been sick for a few days already and when he knows Sehun is missing with the same guys, it makes his stomach hurt. His grandmother said that this is the effect of rejecting your own soulmate.</p><p>You can get sick and too lethargic to do anything. Probably the reason why Sehun is easily being manhandled by those guys. Even if he is healthy, there is no way to fight five to six buff men alone. What makes Kyungsoo more anxious is, they don’t know where Sehun is and  how his condition is. The danger meter has been beaming in red for a long time right now.</p><p>Chanyeol who heard about this news is worried too. He suggests they go and find Sehun but they don’t know where to begin. Kyungsoo wants to report them to the police but they don’t know if their action will harm his soulmate even more.</p><p>“But if we sit here and do nothing, we can’t guarantee his safety either,” Chanyeol blurts. “If your symbol is keeping its colour to red, something bad is really happening.”</p><p>“But we don’t know where he is,” Baekhyun interrupts.</p><p>Chanyeol snaps his finger. “Or maybe someone else know.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>Sehun really hates this place. It brings back all the bad memories he had in this place. With how he is forced to be back to this house, making him hate it even more.</p><p>A house should be a place that we call home. It is supposed to be warm and cozy but all he can only describe it as is hell. This mansion is so big but Sehun always feels trapped inside it. It’s suffocating and draining his soul.</p><p>Nothing has changed since he left the residence. It still decorates with the expensive China ceramics that his mom bought during her business trips to that country. Her portrait is being hung in the front room. There’s no trace of her family in those pictures being displayed on the cabinet there. He used to feel that the big portrait was watching his movement in this house.</p><p>Now that feeling is seeping back to his mind. He really needs to escape from this mansion soon or else he might go crazy. But that doesn’t matter to the woman who is sitting at the single couch in the living room.</p><p>“Sit.” She commands.</p><p>Sehun is forced to sit on the sofa. His head drops down and his hands are fisted together on his knees. After all these years, he still feels intimidated by this woman. Maybe leaving the home doesn’t help to release him from her leases.</p><p>The pictures thrown in front him makes his eyes bulge. They are pictures of him together with Kyungsoo eating at the store he works at. They also have pictures of him going to the park to practice the hapkido Baekhyun. Also captured was his picture along with four other people going for their dinner at the restaurant in the last two weeks. When he fought with Jongin in the restroom.</p><p>“What did I say about staying low? I let you go not for you to mingle with people.”</p><p>“You’re tailing me?” Sehun grumbles in anger. What makes him more angry was the picture of him at Kyungsoo house. Even Grandma Doh is captured in the picture.</p><p>That woman snorts at Sehun's reaction, “Of course I did. You think I will let you go easily?” The woman leans forward and cups his face painfully. “You have no right to live a peaceful life.” She mocks him.</p><p>“Then, kill me. Kill me like how you kill my father!” The slap sound resonates in the whole living room. Sehun’s body is pushed to the sofa as the effect from the slap.</p><p>“I never teach you to talk back to me,” she grabs Sehun’s hair and pulls his head back. He screams at the force. “Do you really wish to die with you father, huh? Wanna try to make me do so?”</p><p>He tries to pull away his mother’s grasp from his hair but she pulls even stronger. “I am patient enough to carry you for nine months and listen to your father’s whining about how unhappy he is with this family.” She hisses through her teeth.</p><p>“You think I want to marry him on my own choice?” She rasps, now her other hand reaches his neck and she applies some force to it, blocking Sehun’s air system. He can feel the oxygen stops coming into his body. His hands now are focusing to remove the hand from his neck. She puts more pressure and makes him choke. “Even if there is only one man left in this world, I will never choose him,” she hisses.</p><p>Sehun is thrown to the floor, coughing and gasping for the air. He really thought she would kill him there, right that moment. “I can kill you if I want,” Mrs. Choi states, somehow looks like she reads his mind, “But I won’t. You’re still important to my plan.” She signals the two men standing behind the sofa to pick him up. He is dragged to his old room and they lock him up.</p><p>He knocks the door, begging to let him out but he knows his effort is futile when he is in this house. He wonders what plan she needs to use him for.</p><p>He drags his legs to the single bed provided in the room. His body finally is recepting all the pains from the hits he gets tonight. The most painful one would be his neck. He is sure that the bruises are starting to form on his skin. His lips bursted with all the slapping and hits his mother gave to him.</p><p>Sehun closes his eyes, trying to catch his sleep. Hopefully it can help him to lessen the pain he feels on his body. When he wakes up the next day, he feels someone is rubbing his head gently. The hand stops when he opens his eyes. He looks up at that person.</p><p>“Mrs. Han.” Sehun calls, voice still hoarse from the sleep. Mrs. Han is a maid who works for a long time in this mansion. She is more like a mother figure rather than a maid to him.</p><p>“Have you been sleeping well, son.?” She asks nicely. “I have prepared your breakfast and your ointment too. Can you sit up on your own?” Sehun nods and moves himself to the headrest. Mrs. Han helps him with the pillow. She puts the mini table on the bed and pushes it closer to Sehun.</p><p>In the meantime, the lady prepares the towel to clean up the wounds. “How did you come back here? Didn’t your mom let you go before?”</p><p>The breakfast looks so bland to him even though Mrs. Han cooking is very delicious. “She found me in the store I am working at. She is angry about me being too free, walking around the street. My job infuriates her.” He picks the sandwich and has a bite only to crack his dried lips.</p><p>Mrs. Han changes the food to the porridge she prepares together with the sandwich. “I should have known this isn’t suitable for you.” She takes a look at the wounded lips. She sanitizes it with the alcohol and applies the ointment after that. Even though the process is burning him, because she does it with gentle care, he can’t help but to lean at the touch.</p><p>“You know she will get mad, but why did you do so? Now you have to suffer again,” she examines Sehun’s wound. Bruises are forming on his neck and cheek. It might take some time for them to heal.</p><p>“I just want to live a normal life once. Get a job, meet people I love. Free from any pain,” His head drops. He puts too much hope when he manages to live alone without his mom on the same roof. Little did he know, the leash his mom put on him was never being released. She will keep hunting him even though he has gone to far places.</p><p>“I even managed to meet my soulmate. We kissed once. We were just about to get to know each other when she ruined everything.”</p><p>Tears are forming in his eyes. He really wants to have a better relationship with Kyungsoo but fate has said that it wouldn’t be easy especially when his mother is involved in his life.</p><p>“Oh my sweetheart, how do you even manage to see your soulmate in a short period?” Mrs. Han holds tight to his hands.<br/>
“I don’t know. I was on a run when we bumped on the street. He saved me twice from Park Jung. He is very kind. Shy but stern. He has interesting friends. His grandma is also a nice person.” He speaks fondly of his soulmate.</p><p>Kyungsoo is a serious person but when he attentively takes care of him, he can feel that he is a soft-hearted person. That’s why when Kyungsoo tried to break the bond between them two, Sehun couldn’t accept it. Why did he suddenly become so cold-hearted?</p><p>“But I failed to be a good partner for him. I ruined everything for us,” the tear finally broke. It doesn’t stop falling. His only maid just hugs him to calm him down. Mrs. Han utters some sweet persuading words to him and he gets asleep in her hold.</p><p>The unfinished breakfast being put aside, the old lady lays his body back to the bed. She applies more soothing cream and ointment to his neck and face. The soulmate symbol is glowing with blue colour. She rubs the tattoo-like meter and whispers , “He will be fine, whoever Sehun’s soulmate is.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>When the symbol on the left wrist turns back to its original colour, Kyungsoo can finally breathe in relief. He couldn’t get a wink of sleep since yesterday. The colour of his danger mentor has been constantly in red colour. It turns blue this morning but right now it has the original colour.</p><p>They have been staying at Jongin place since last night. When Chanyeol talks about someone who must know about Sehun’s family, he doesn’t expect Chanyeol to bring him to Jongin’s house.</p><p>Kyungsoo seriously thought they were in the middle of a fight or something because the punch that Chanyeol gave to his soulmates looked so painful. More than himself, Chanyeol is frustrated with his own soulmate because he is directly linked with blood relation to the murderer of Mr. Oh. He could feel Chanyeol was fuming more than himself that night.</p><p>But now they look like nothing has happened since that night. They talk in hush at the kitchen and Jongin doesn’t dare to look back, afraid he might disturb their privacy. Crashing at Jongin’s apartment already feels burdening to him.</p><p>Kyungsoo makes himself busy with the materials in front of him. There are pictures of Oh families and also the Choi’s families. He and his parents’ pictures are included. Kyungsoo finally realises that the person who visits his parents’ graves is Jongin’s himself. He gets the information regarding Kyungsoo’s parents a few years ago, right after he graduated from high school.</p><p>Jongin finally has his ways to find the truth about his father's imprisonment. Several documents have been collected by him in order to prove Chae Ryung is the murderer of her own husband. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand much about how these documents can help them to catch the president but he knows that he wants her behind the bar for causing the miserable life he has right now.</p><p>Baekhyun is back together with Junmyeon, Jongin’s cousin. He is a lawyer that has been helping Jongin to collect all the information regarding the accident that happened that day and the other dirty works done by the company themselves.</p><p>They went to the convenience store to retrieve the CCTV footage. They want to confirm the description Baekhyun gave regarding the woman's match with Choi Chae Ryung or not.</p><p>The grim face on Baekhyun and Junmyeon makes Kyungsoo even worried. Did he catch a different person?</p><p>“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jongin asks before Kyungsoo could even open his mouth.</p><p>“You guys have to watch this,” the lawyer said while grabbing his notebook. He plugs in the drive and clicks on the CCTV footage.</p><p>“I don’t know she would do something like this to innocent people,” their attention all focused on the notebook. In the video, it shows a woman in a red long dress, wearing a shade entering the premise. There are two to three men joining the woman entering the store but there are some more waiting outside.</p><p>One man locks the door while the woman moves towards Sehun, who is standing at the cashier counter. Suddenly she slaps him without any warning. She instructs a man standing behind her to drag Sehun into the staff room.</p><p>When they come out from the room, a fine-looking Sehun is spotted with bruises on his eyes, lips busted with wounds. He staggers with his walks, right hand holding his stomach. He drops to his knees even though he supports himself to the counter. The other two men guarding the door haul Sehun up and bring him outside.</p><p>The video ends there and Kyungsoo feels like punching something right now. “Now I am watching this again, I feel like I wanna puke,” Baekhyun tutts, almost gagging.</p><p>“That’s not a stranger, hyung. He’s Choi Chae Ryung’s son.” Jongin states. “And he is Kyungsoo’s soulmate.”</p><p>Kyungsoo's eyes cannot look away from the screen. Seeing Sehun being abused like this makes his blood boil. He wishes he can kill everyone on the video. How dare they hurt his soulmate when he is helpless like that.</p><p>“Can we use this video to sue her for child abuse?” Chanyeol queries. This is a solid video to be used as evidence.</p><p>Junmyeon's response makes them sigh in defeat. It is impossible to use that video because it didn’t show clearly how Chae Ryung hurts her son. She only slapped him in the video. Their doing was hidden in the staff room. She was very calculative with her actions.</p><p>“Maybe we can do it in another way.” Kyungsoo suddenly suggests. “To shake things up.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>The noise from early in the morning wakes Sehun up. He hears someone is throwing things around to the floor. It must be his mother. The screaming doesn’t stop for a while.</p><p>When it stops, his door is wide open. Then enters the monster of this house.</p><p>She throws the tab to his face. “Who among your parasite friends will do this?”</p><p>Sehun watches the video of her mother slapping him in the store. It wasn’t clear that it’s his mother who did it but the title of the video totally points at her.</p><p>“TELL ME WHO IS IT?!” She screams at her son. “Who would do this dirty shit among your stupid friends?” She grabs Sehun's collar, choking him. Even when he denies her accusations, she didn’t stop choking him.</p><p>It comes to her realisation, the man who caused a ruckus in front of the store that night.</p><p>“Oh, I remember. That guy, he was there that night. Who is it, his name?” Chae Ryung tries to crack her memory with his name.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, Byun Baekhyun, isn’t it?” She smirks when she sees his reaction. “He will pay for this.” Sehun pulls his mother's hands, trying to stop her from leaving the room.</p><p>“Please, don’t hurt him. Please.” Sehun begs with his all might. “Mom, please!”</p><p>She pushes away his hands and hits his face with every word she shouts. “How many times do I have to tell you don’t call me mom!! You dirty human!”</p><p>“Let’s see if your friends are still alive after I found them.” </p><p>When Kyungsoo arrives at Baekhyun’s home, the place is in a mess. The chairs were cluttered on the floor, the dining table was broken, even the mirror cracked into pieces.<br/>
“Baekhyun, hey, Byun Baekhyun.”</p><p>His calling is answered by a groaning sound only.</p><p>He rushes towards the sound and what he saw is really heartbreaking. There was a pool of blood on the floor and Baekhyun put a pressure on his stomach. “They… they kn-know it’s...us,” Baekhyun talks through his pains.</p><p>“O-okay. Please Hyun, don-don’t talk. I will call the ambulance, please… stay with me, please,” he fumbles with his phone and dials the emergency number.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol can only punch the wall when he sees Baekhyun’s condition. Seeing his friend on the hospital bed really broke his heart. He even depends on the oxygen tank to keep breathing.</p><p>“I am really sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested that idea,” Kyungsoo bites his fingernails, legs shaking in distress.</p><p>“It’s fine. You did the right thing.” Jongin reassures him. “The netizens are talking about her a lot these days. The rumour wouldn’t go away for a few days. Some of them posted more videos of her ugly doings. She won’t be able to silence everyone.”</p><p>Jongin being nonchalant about the situation really infuriated his soulmate. “But what if there are more victims, Jongin? What are we going to do about it?” He hisses at the man.</p><p>“What can we do? She got the power, the money she has, what can we, the unfortunate one here can do?” Jongin replies.<br/>
Kyungsoo stops his friend from attacking Jongin. “Stop it Yeol. This is not worth it.”</p><p>“You stop too. There is no use bickering here.” Kyungsoo warns. “Let’s stay low for now. We can gather more information after Baekhyun wakes up. I have reported it to the police. They just need to get Baek’s testimony before they can catch those men. At least.”</p><p>Now, they just need to pray for Baekhyun to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, at Choi residence, the owner of the mansion hasn't calmed down at all. She has been on the phone for a while. She sounds so polite through the phone and has been denying all the news being published.</p><p>The last word from the caller makes her clench her teeth.</p><p>
  <i>“That’s why I never want a woman to inherit my company. Stop causing problems to my company.”</i>
</p><p>She smacks her phone on the table, leaving cracks on the screen. Chae Ryung keeps screaming and throwing things, frightening the maids in the house.</p><p>Sehun has been sitting at the corner for days already. If the woman is not throwing things in her house, she would go to the room near the kitchen. She releases all her stress on Sehun.</p><p>He keeps hugging his knees to himself. His ears have trained to listen to the smallest sound from the house. Especially when he hears the knob being opened.</p><p>his body aches in every part. The bruises are getting bigger and changing in colours too. The blood splatter on the tiles and the bed sheet. The ointment tube has drained from its content a long time ago. Now he only bites his lips to cope with pain.</p><p>When the door opens, he can feel his body shudders at the sound of footsteps. When the legs stop in front of him, he cowers closer to the wall.</p><p>“Tell me your password,” her mother commands. He follows everything that his mother wants. Defying her right now will do anything good.</p><p>“Let's get this to the end, shall we?” She smirks through her words.</p><p>Without any mercy, they hauls Sehun up and drags away from the wall and the room. They push him into the van once again and Sehun doesn’t have energy to fight them all. His mind is empty, his body feels numb and his eyes can’t see the light anymore.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>With a single text and a picture, Kyungsoo rushes from the hospital to the texted address. Chanyeol stops him before he can take the cab and go there.</p><p>“Let us know the address. We will get help.”</p><p>“I will count on you.” Chanyeol nods, reassuring his friend. “Now go and get Sehun,” he pats Kyungsoo back.</p><p> </p><p>The warehouse looks very torn down from not being used for a long time. And it’s very far away from the town. It took some time for him to arrive.</p><p>He braves himself to enter the eerie place. Saving Sehun should come first before his own feelings. When he enters the abandoned place, he sees Sehun sitting on the chair, head facing down, hair hiding his face. Hands brought to the back, probably tied to the chair. He runs towards his soulmate and checks his condition.</p><p>Sehun is unconscious but his condition doesn’t look good at all. His left eye is badly swollen, nose bleeds with dried blood, and there're so many cuts on his face. Kyungsoo can see many bruises and cuts on his hands too. He unties the rope and drapes Sehun's arm around his shoulder. They should leave the place before anyone comes and gets them.</p><p>They almost reach the door when they get stopped by someone standing in front of the door.</p><p>“Where are you going?” The man asks.</p><p>Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Sehun 's waist. He must get Sehun out from here no matter what. “Let us go,” Kyungsoo tries to negotiate. “There’s nothing you can get from us.”</p><p>His talk makes the man snort. “We can get anything when both of you are gone.”</p><p>They are surrounded by a group of people. There is no way Kyungsoo could win over all these men with Sehun wellbeing.</p><p>“Why, what’s good if both of us are gone?”</p><p>“Well, it’s easier for me to erase my mistakes. Living both of you alive will bring more misfortune in my life,” instead of the man, a woman comes in and answers Kyungsoo's question.</p><p>“Do you have to go all these ways? Are humans’ life’s a joke to you?” Kyungsoo shouts at the answer. It’s ridiculous how lowly that woman thinks of other people. If they are useless to her, she gets rid of them.</p><p>“A joke, huh?” Chae Ryung snickers. “If only they didn't ridicule my existence as a woman, I would think highly of them.”</p><p>“After what they did to me, I don’t think killing them even enough for me. I should have made them suffer. More and more. Let them beg for me to save their life. I let them off too easily.”</p><p>Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly understand what Sehun's mother is trying to say. There’s other people she tried to get rid of other than Mr. Oh?</p><p>“Say Kyungsoo, how do you feel if your soulmate dies in front of your eyes? What will you do to your soulmate’s murderer?” She asks for more questions.</p><p>Kyungsoo thinks of the questions. Even though his relationship with Sehun started not long ago, he definitely will do anything to save him. He couldn’t imagine if he lost the man again after meeting him just for a few months.</p><p>Looking at how Kyungsoo is hesitant to answer the question, Chae Ryung speaks again this time.</p><p>“Rather than answering that question, why don’t you show me what will you do, then?” She signals those men, in a blink of eyes, Sehun is no longer beside him and he is separated from his soulmate.</p><p>This leaves him to fight them off away from Sehun. He kicks the man who drags Sehun away from him. Sehun falls on the floor and the man fights back with his punch.</p><p>He moves to punch Kyungsoo once again but this time, Kyungsoo manages to kick him again. He overpowers that man and throws more punches. But he can feel he is being pulled away from sitting on that man.</p><p>They attack him with a plywood but Kyungsoo blocks with both of his hands. He groans at the impact but that gives him more strength to fight the man. They come from different sides, attacking him without a break.</p><p>Kyungsoo drops to the floor when a bulky man kicks him on the stomach. Seeing the opportunity he is unguardable with the pain, they kick and step on him continuously.</p><p>Sehun is half-conscious when he sees Kyungsoo is swarmed by those men in black. He tries his best to stand from his place. Even though it’s painful, he walks to the group of men. He screams, wanting them to stop hitting Kyungsoo and it doesn't work at all.</p><p>He pushes the men away but only to be pushed back to the ground. They change their targets and Kyungsoo throws himself on Sehun to protect him. Even then, they don’t stop stomping on the couple.</p><p>“Move!” They don’t even hear the command. “I said, MOVE. AWAY!” The owner of the voice pulls away the men from stepping on the young couple.</p><p>She kicks Kyungsoo away with her high heels and even digs the heel on his stomach. “You still don’t answer my question, young boy. Now, I will make sure you answer it instantly.”</p><p>Chae Ryung grabs her son’s hair and pulls him up. She slaps her own kid a few times on the cheeks even though they are already swollen too much.</p><p>“Today, I will end your life with my own hand. I have tolerated your existence long enough. I thought when you gone, my father will finally look at me but I stupid enough think like that.” Chae Ryung looks sad when she says that but then her eyes change.</p><p>“But you know what, he even said that your uncle should become the chairman instead. All this time I have worked hard for him, trying to prove myself,” she actually sobs through her words, “he can only see your uncle just because I am a woman. I don’t kill my own husband to be thrown away like this.”</p><p>“I thought when he died, I could finally take over everything but my father only wanted men to control everything,” she cackles. “How stupid of me. Now, I don’t see the worth of keeping your anymore Sehun. It is just impossible to have all his inheritance even if I told you to take over unless he is dead himself.” The tone changes in her voice scared them a bit.</p><p>“I will make sure I kill him with my own hands. But before that, my sweet pumpkin Sehun,” she sounds so sick with the nickname she calls, “we have to let someone suffer too so that I don't feel pathetic for wanting revenge by myself.”</p><p>Then, she pulls a knife from her back pocket and ready to attack Sehun in front of him. Kyungsoo screams ‘no’ while running towards Chae Ryung to stop her. When the knife digs into his flesh, his ears are ringing with siren sounds. He can feel the blade move deeper in his stomach and he pushes away Chae Ryung’s hands from the handle.</p><p>He loses his footing and falls back onto Sehun’s chest. His soulmate is already crying when he tries to talk and touch his face.</p><p>“Sehun…” the voice stuck on his throat. It was hard for him to talk.</p><p>Sehun hushes him, not allowing him to say anything, “Soo, please, save your energy,” he wipes the sweat on Kyungsoo's forehead.</p><p>“I… love you…” Kyungsoo lost his consciousness right after that. Sehun shakes to wake him up but he gets pulled from Kyungsoo's injured body. He shouts for his name but Chanyeol and Jongin stop him and try to calm him down.</p><p>He doesn’t even know when the two come to the warehouse. Only after they bring Kyungsoo to the ambulance, he notices that the police siren is blaring at the place.</p><p>Even with one eye, he can clearly see his mother is cuffed and is brought to the police car. She shows no remorse at all. Her blank face makes him even more frustrated. His tears keep falling non-stop. “Come on, let's get you treated.” Jongin brings him to another medic in charge.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>🔋</p>
</div><p> </p><p>It takes two days before Kyungsoo wakes up again. He is lucky because she missed his vital organ when Chae Ryung stabbed him on the stomach. But it was still not an easy surgery. Sehun waited for hours before the doctor went out from the operation theatre. He himself is admitted to the hospital but he can’t just sit still knowing his soulmate is fighting for his life.</p><p>The danger meter is really not helping him to calm down at all. It has been changing from maroon colour to dark grey from time to time.</p><p>It will be the end if the meter changes to black colour.</p><p> </p><p>When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, Sehun is not around. He can only see Chanyeol and Jongin sleeping on the chairs. Their heads are closed together.</p><p>Kyungsoo groaning wakes Chanyeol up and he slowly moves, trying not to wake up his mate. He pushes Kyungsoo back to the bed and helps him to adjust the bed instead. “Don’t move. Doctor said you have broken ribs so it will be hard for you to move your upper body,”</p><p>Kyungsoo can only sigh at his friend’s words. He can feel the bandage is all over his body. His muscles ache but he cannot move freely to ease them.</p><p>“Where is Sehun?” He looks around the room but he cannot spot his soulmate.</p><p>“He is resting in his own room. He didn't look good either when we found him.” Chanyeol explains. “Should I call him, right now?”</p><p>“No, let him be. I can see him when he feels better,” he closes his eyes to make himself comfortable. “Okay. You should get more sleep too. I will wake up when the doctor comes to check up tomorrow.” He drapes the comforter on Kyungsoo and dims the light.</p><p>When Kyungsoo opens his eyes this time, he is greeted by Sehun.</p><p>“Hey. You’re awake.” He nods at his greeting. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while but just admires Sehun's face. He touches the cracked lips. The swollen eye is looking much better now. There are some bandaids on Zhou’s head. He touches them too and Sehun leans on every touch.</p><p>“Glad to see you are fine.” Kyungsoo finally speaks.</p><p>This time Sehun nods. “It must be hard for you to face it.” Kyungsoo utters, hand still cupping the face.</p><p>“It is. But in the future, it will be much better than before.” His words drew a smile from Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Of course. With you finally here, I hope everything will be alright.”</p><p>Sehun smiles. “It will be fine. I am sure of that.”</p><p>The silence hits the room but Sehun doesn’t let go of Kyungsoo's hand.</p><p>“Say, can you say that word again?” He shyly asks.<br/>
Kyungsoo tries to play dumb. “Words? What words?”</p><p>“Th-that word. That L word.”</p><p>Kyungsoo just giggles at blushing Sehun. “I love you.”</p><p>They stare into each other's eyes. The symbols on their wrists glow in the brightest pink. Sehun moves closer to Kyungsoo's face. Their nose brushes together and their lips finally lock into each other. Kyungsoo can taste the scab from Sehun lips but that doesn’t stop them from sharing intimate kisses for a longer time than before.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>